Madison
Madison is an old friend of Carter and Max, and an old acquaintance of Lori; she is a recurring character in Finding Carter and portrayed by Molly Kunz. She first appeared in "Riptide", the eighth episode of the second season, and last appeared in "I'm Not the Only One". Biography Much to the dismay of her parents, Madison is gay. After coming out to her parents by confirming their suspicions were right, she was kicked out of the house. When they were younger, Madison and Carter would hang out together; Carter told Madison she could always come to her house if she needed a place to stay, hence why Madison showed up at the Wilsons'. Upon reuniting with Carter, Madison tried to get Carter to move in with her, going as far as showing Carter an apartment she was considering. Madison grew upset and frustrated with Carter for choosing the Wilsons over herself and Lori, thus accidentally revealing the true reason she came to see Carter. Madison had visited with Lori in prison and was on the phone with Lori shortly after Lori had kidnapped Carter for the second timeEpisode: Love the Way You Lie.. As a result, Madison is kicked out of the Wilson house by Carter, and is picked up by Max and taken to Bird's sanctuary to stay with Max and Bird for a while. At Bird's, Madison confides in and gets close to Bird, and even goes to the country club, wherein Joan and Buddy's anniversary is, with Bird. There, Madison flirts with Damon and Gabe, and sticks up for Bird. Afterward, back at home, Bird wishes it was more than what their going together was, and the girls kiss. Personality Upon first arriving, Madison had motives beyond just seeing Carter again, and when Carter learned of this, she then deemed Madison untrustworthy, and they have not been on the same terms since. Madison was kicked out of the Wilsons' house by Carter, because Madison didn't care about the Wilsons, but Carter did care about them and see her as her family. Despite Madison's lack of empathy for Carter and the Wilsons, she cares what Carter thinks about her and doesn't like it when Carter is mad at her. When she betrayed Carter, she tried to make it up to her on multiple occasions. Though Madison's parents disapproved of her sexuality, Bird's neglectful parents returning to Bird and trying to take over their daughter's life made Madison miss her own parents, thus resulting in her wanting to mend her relationship with them. Madison is also flirty, even with boys, as she flirted with Damon. Though charismatic, she isn't the best with people and makes childish mistakes that result in unfortunate consequences she didn't consider beforehand. She is spunky and doesn't favor Elizabeth's overprotectiveness of and use of authority over Carter, thus leading to her convincing of Carter to rebel against the woman, though such is in favor of Lori. Physical appearance Madison has wavy, shoulder-length auburn hair, and brown eyes. Like Carter, she wears a lot of eyeliner. Madison is never seen without jewelry, and her hair is usually styled into a half-ponytail. Relationships Carter is whom Madison considers her best friend. They were close before the world found out about Lori and Carter was found by the Wilsons; thereafter, Madison dropped contact with Carter as per her parents' decision, which caused tension between the girls when Madison showed up on the Wilson's doorstep without any prior notice, looking to crash with Carter. After convincing Carter to sneak out with her, Madison took Carter to an apartment she was interested in renting and living with Carter in; however, Carter didn't want to leave the Wilsons, even though Elizabeth is nothing like Lori, whom Madison accidentally reveals to Carter that she'd seen—hence the reason she came to Carter. This resulted in a falling out, wherein Carter told Madison she needed to leave, because the Wilsons are her family and mean something to her. Madison decides to stay with Max and Bird in the aftermath. According to Madison, Max is the only guy she's ever loved and the person who made her realize she's gay. Due to kissing Max as a way to greet him shortly after her arrival, Madison is not favored by Taylor. Madison favors Lori over Elizabeth, to the point that she looks up to her and wants Carter to move out of the Wilsons'. She likes Joan, because she snapped at Elizabeth. Trivia *Madison is who Lori was talking to on the phone in the motel room in "Love the Way You Lie". *Madison is the first LGBT character on the show who has been seen; the other is Bird. Photos Category:Season 2 characters Category:Former characters